digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki talk:Profiles/Digimon Reference Book
Go ahead and backfill these as much as possible. If the translation on wikimon has had edits done since my last revision, please mark that section with Template:trans-check and, if possible, call out the changes in comments. I'm going to try to work on this -- getting it organized should alleviate a lot of the anxiety and stress that has made this difficult for me to work on it. 20:27, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :You might want to make the template and I'll add it since I know which pages I added wikimon profiles to. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:50, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, added the pages whose profile I know I lifted from Wikimon. Unfortunately, I don't know what's been changed on there otherwise since I haven't gone through all of them. Best I can do is add profiles that are on wikimon but missing here and then mark them. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:21, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I meant, add them to these appendices. 12:18, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, sorry about that. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:47, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Just a note -- having every single profile on this page, instead of transcluded from other pages, is going to make this page an absolute bitch to edit due to size. 16:47, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I thought about that, that's why I was thinking of having each Level be its own page similar to what we do with the Digimon list for each letter. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:51, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::It would still be crazy big. I'm still voting for having the individualized pages, which allows each profile to be cross-referenced multiple ways. 18:19, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::That would not be practical with how many pages we would end up having by the end. By having it be based on level, the pages would be large but they'd still be manageable and I don't like the idea of hundreds of pages that are just going to be a single profile. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:48, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::I don't see how that wouldn't be practical. It would make them easier to search and link to, for one. 02:05, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::hundreds of pages that are just going to be a single profile Again, whatever benefits you ascribe to this would work just as easily with one page per Level. We already have issues maintaining the pages we already have and I for one am not looking to quadruple that number just for something we're likely not even going to use in the way you seem to think we will in the first place if the Digivolution References are any indication. Personally, I'd rather have them be offsite altogether just so we don't have the clutter. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:47, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :How would individual pages be able to be cross-referenced in multiple ways? Because everything I think you might be saying can be done with Labeled Section Transclusion, which got installed a few weeks ago. Just add a code to have section be transcludable, and done, you can transclude the profile on any page. 03:41, February 28, 2018 (UTC)